


Ardour

by sehokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, Underage Sex, sehun is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: Junmyeon visits his old school only to be smitten by a petite young boy oh sehun.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read it, if it aint your cup of tea or coffee or whatever ?

𝔐𝔞𝔦𝔫 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔯𝔞𝔠𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔰

𝔎𝔦𝔪 𝔍𝔲𝔫𝔪𝔶𝔢𝔬𝔫 | 𝔖𝔲𝔥𝔬

𝔒𝔥 𝔖𝔢𝔥𝔲𝔫

𝔅𝔢𝔩𝔬𝔴 𝔦𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔨 𝔱𝔬 𝔥𝔬𝔴 𝔰𝔢𝔥𝔲𝔫 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔍𝔲𝔫𝔪𝔶𝔢𝔬𝔫 𝔩𝔬𝔬𝔨𝔰 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 :

<https://twitter.com/sehokiss/status/1135308966274117632?s=09>

 


	2. High school love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage sex and love  
> do not read if you do not like it.

Junmyeon visited his father's school, with his old memories rekindled, he gazed longingly at the class rooms he had shared with his friends and ex-boyfriend.

 

Everything was golden and sunshine back then.

 

Now he's the COO of a big PR company and he's been single for a very long time.

 

Junmyeon wished his life was different, if he had a day off, he spent it for himself, he'd always sleep in in-spite of his friends constant bugging, for hitting up a gay club or strip clubs. 

 

He's gotten bored of those things recently. He wants to settle down. 

 

He wanted to spend a chill day with his date, getting to know them, move on to the next step, and finally end up with a ring in his hands and hopefully adopt a kid with his husband. 

 

He peeped inside his final year class room, eyes gazing across the window, as he leaned on the wall across the window. 

 

His eyes hovered over the bunch of teenagers seated in the classroom, buzzing with young energy and hormones. 

 

It stopped on one particular kid, as he caught his eyes, he sat on the last row bench where Junmyeon used to sit. 

 

The kid before him knocked his pencil down, mocking him for something, the petite boy remained silent, face passive as he bent down to pick the pencil, his pants loosened down a bit revealing his inner wear, Junmyeon gasped at the lacy pink pantie he was wearing. 

 

Fuck. 

 

He tried to look away, he couldn't, his eyes betrayed him. He kept starting. He was man in his late twenties, you cannot blame him.

 

Sehun noticed someone glaring at him from afar, he turned to see a young man standing there with his hands tucked inside his pocket, lip turned into a smirk. His hair was parted in the middle, thick rings adorned three of his fingers, sehun gulped at that, when their eyes met he flinched and quickly looked away, blushing. His eyes took a sneak-peak sideways to check on the man, empty spot was all that he could see. He ignored the way his stomach dropped and paid attention to the class.

 

\-----

 

 

 


	3. Savior

Sehun loved wearing panties, especially the lacy ones. They made him feel comfortable.

Today he had decided to wear a pink lacy one. It complimented it milky thighs and peachy ass, he had groped them in his panties while staring at his reflection in the mirror in the morning. 

The bell rang for lunch break, sehun had to wee, he stood up heading to the bathrooms only to be stopped and hit by a bunch bullies, rogues.

" Hi pervert." cha min spat.

Sehun spat the blood from his mouth, glaring at the ground ignoring the assholes in front of him. 

The kid named cha min raised his fist again, however the blow didn't come. He opened his eyes peeking up to see the scene before him.

The guy he had seen before, the guy who gave sehun's tummy butterflies, stood there glaring at his bullies, holding onto cha min's fist. Sehun's heart soared at that.

" Bullying isn't permitted in this campus." the handsome man spat.

" who are you to order us around." another bully spoke up, only to be sushed by the man's glare.

" This is my school, if I see you worms bullying or harassing someone one more time, you'll be suspended or worst expelled. " he spat, twisting cha's wrist as the short bully shrieked in pain.

The handsome man released him, throwing him towards sehun. 

" apologize to him. " he shouted.

Cha min glared at sehun menancingly. 

Sehun flinched at that. 

" do it now! " the man shouted.

A Scared cha min appogized to him without meaning it. Sehun ignored him, instead staring at the handsome man infront of him. 

" Get up, come with me." he said, dusting his suit as he headed out, sehun followed him silently, head held down.


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which suho kisses sehun

  
Sehun followed the man as they exit the school premises.

They cross the road towards a black buggati chiron. Sehun's jaw dropped to the floor at the sexy car the man owns. Sexy... just like him.

" wow. " Sehun breathed airly.

" wow indeed " the man's eyes raked sehun's body up and down. Sehun squirmed under the attention. Flushing pink.

He peeked up through his lashes eyeing the man.

" I'm Suho. " suho holds out his hand for a handshake.

Sehun shakily raised his hand meeting suho's, when their hands met, a electric tingle ran down his spine. Sehun gasped eyes blinking rapidly at the sensation gripping inside him.

What was that?!

Once he removed his hand, suho motioned him to enter the car. He even opened the door for him like a proper gentleman. Sehun's heart does a summersault at that.

Sehun followed him like a lost puppy.

Inside of the car is exquisite, just like it's owner. Rich and elegant.

Suho leaned in and adjusted his seat belt, mint smell wafting through the air, hitting sehun's face, their close proximity erked him in a good way. They were a breath apart, if sehun leaned forward a little bit, his lips would be touching suho's. He oddly wanted it. Wanted to know how his lips would feel like. Will it be soft and warm as they look? He wants a tiny peck or maybe a taste of those rosy buds.

After fixing the belt suho moved away, allowing sehun to breathe properly.

Sehun heard a low chuckle.

" what? " he raised his eyebrows at the man.

" You look like an apple. "

Sehun's eyes widened at that, he looked into the front mirror, he was indeed, flushed red for crying out loud. Shit!

Sehun cleared his throat awkwardly, as he adjusted his neck tie, loosening it up a bit.

" so sehun, the reason why I called here is.. Is to make a deal. " suho spoke like a business man.

Sehun looked at him curiously, eyes flickering from his face to his lips.

Suho noticed that, his mouth upturned to a smirk.

Sehun gulped, why is it so hot in here? The AC is turned on right?

He goes for the knob, suho's hand comes to hold his, sehun gasped loudly this time, suho definitely heard it.

" The AC is already at it's maximum. If you're still feeling hot, why don't you remove your jacket at least? "

" excuse me! " Sehun squeaked loudly.

" you'd still be with a shirt sehun. " suho said with a sigh.

Sehun is very much aware of that, but the way suho had phrased it left sehun's inside hot and yearning.

Sehun made no move to remove his, suho spoke up again.

" As I was saying sehun, I want us to be in a relationship, it would be temporary, we shouldn't develop feelings for each other, strictly no strings attached, this will be purely for our pleasure. "

Sehun's jaw definitely is on the floor this time.

" Sehun? "

" I'm sorry what! You mean friends with benifits? " Sehun narrowed his eyes at the elder.

Suho nodded pursing his lips, trying to read sehun's reaction.

" why do you want it with me? " Sehun asked.

" You're a lone wolf aren't you sehun? " suho casually said as a statement, he already knew sehun was a loner.

Sehun dropped his head down in shame, as he pouted.

" Stop doing that! " suho's loud rumble made him look up.

" Doing what? " he pouted again, why is he being scolded for everything.

" This. " suho said, moving closer, their lips met for the first time and it was beautiful, no scratch that, it felt ethereal. Sehun's body was on fire, his heart beating widly out of his chest.

" Stop pouting. It drives me crazy. Fuck." Suho should stop saying such things to sehun. Sehun is already half hard.

He jolted when suho's lips tugged on his bottom lip, sucking on it, with a light nipping, suho bite him, seeking for entrance.

Sehun obliged, opening his mouth for suho, their tongues danced along with each other, war raging between them for access, in the end suho won. His tongue explored sehun's mouth.

Their mouths parted, heaving, running out of air.

Suho leaned on sehun, their foreheads pressed against each other.

" I'll be waiting for your response. Now how about some food? " suho smirked.

Sehun nodded his head shyly, he couldn't form any words, his head was still muffled by the breathtaking kiss they had shared.

Shit! it was sehun's ~~first kiss~~.

_Suho stole his first kiss!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Sehun agrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho gives a handjob

Suho took them to a restaurant the following week, he chuckled at the way the younger's jaw dropped.

He's so cute.

Suho would love to fuck him so good tonight. Only if sehun agreed to their arrangement.

" So sehun, tell me about yourself." suho twirled his wine cup, taking a sip.

Sehun cleared his throat and straightened up his back.

" I'm the only child in my family, me and mom are the only family, my mom works as a nurse in seoul. " Sehun said, taking a meek sip from his cup.

Suho nodded his head, gaze unwavering as he stared at sehun.

" so what have you thought about our arrangement? I had given you a week. " suho said in a posh manner. 

" I want us to try. " Sehun admitted, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks, rosy.

Suho leaned forward, holding sehun's cheeks in his palms.

" I'm going to take good care of you baby, I will do anything for you in return. " A sugar baby, that's what sehun is going to be with suho. They're going to have sex and sehun gets to buy or have anything in return, except suho's heart. That gives a odd tugging at sehun's heart, he ignored it. Dismissing the thoughts of feelings getting involved. 

Sehun had heard from his friends. 

Sugar daddies are pretty normal.

But being a sugar baby for the first time, sehun felt nervous.

" s-sure. " he stuttered, nervousness getting the best of him.

" Hey look at me." suho stared into his eyes, holding him captive with his intense gaze.

" yes? " Sehun gawked at suho.

" I meant it when I said I'd take good care of you. " Sehun leaned into suho's warm soft hands. He kissed suho's palm, suho looked positively shocked, but he gave a warm smile at sehun for trying to warm up to him. 

" Come to my place tonight? " Sehun nodded agreeing.

" Good, I want to prepare you for me. " suho smirked, stealing a fleeting kiss from sehun.

Sehun blushed at that.

" My apple. " suho rasped.

Sehun really needed to work on his blushing. He cannot keep getting red everytime suho says something cheeky or cocky.

He cannot be a beetroot, everytime he is around suho. That would be so humiliating.

Sehun was taken home in suho's car, not to mention the subtle thigh rubs suho hinted at. 

Sehun's cock twitched in interest, he opened his legs wider for suho. 

Suho got the gist of it, as his hands hovered a bit closer to the crotch, as he rubbed on the cloth covered dick. 

Sehun gasped, as be gaped at suho, who's presistent hand rubbed sehun with keen intent on getting him off before they reach suho's house. 

" s-suho. " Sehun whined, when suho made him unbuckle his pants. 

" only if you want to. " suho's eyes never left the road, but his hands worked miracles. 

As they seeped into sehun's boxers, grabbing his angry dick. 

He took it out tugging purposefully. 

Sehun moaned, throwing his head back, not realizing they had already reached suho's house. 

" I want to get you off before we get inside. Is that? " suho asked as his hands firmly held his dick. 

Sehun cannot deny him when he is on the verge of Cumming. 

Sehun nodded breathing heavily. 

Suho got down to business. 

With the sole purpose of getting sehun off, suho tugged on his foreskin, he spit on his palm, rubbing them over sehun's dick. 

Sehun never knew someone giving hand job could look so hot, maybe it's just suho. 

Suho gets down to business, tugging at his foreskin, his cock head peaks out, suho's rough calloused thumb presses against his slit causing him hiss at the erotic sensation spiraling through his body. 

Suho is persistent as he keeps tugging him up and down his sole intent on making sehun cum. 

Which he does when suho leans in to kiss him sedating his senses, while one of his hands loves to pinch his nipple through his dress. 

Sehun twitches, body shaking at the nearing orgasm, suho kisses him through it as he rides out his high on suho's fingers, cum splashing on his shirt and suho's hands. 

Suho removes his hands from his cock, licking his lips tasting sehun. 

" You taste equisisite, I wonder how you taste there. " with that said he goes to squeeze sehun's ass making him shudder.


	6. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun gets mapped with wine.

Suho carried sehun to his house, flopping him on the bed. Sehun laid in his arms limply, his legs giving away. The orgasm had gotten him stumbling. Suho stepped in offering to carry him inside, sehun nodded his head too embarrassed to open his mouth and utter something. 

Suho untied his tie, wrapped it around sehun's wrists and tied them in place.

Sehun let out a whine at the loss of freedom of his hands. 

" once I'm done with you, I'll remove it." suho rasped.

" If you feel uncomfortable, let me know, I'll stop right away. " with that said he goes to the living room, he came back with a bottle of red wine, his shirt undone, pants removed. Leaving him half naked infront of sehun. 

Sehun gulped at that.

" what is that wine for? " he shivered when suho's gaze roamed his body shamelessly.

" I love wine, they taste exquisite, but they taste even better and more exquisite from your body." suho smirked at sehun's gwaffed expression.

" I am going to test them now. How exquisite they're going to be." suho spoke, placing the bottle on the table next to the queen sized bed. 

" are you?" sehun enquired baffled.

He is not used to these kind of stuffs, he isn't complaining though, he is willing to explore them with suho. 

Suho nodded. 

" Yes, sehun, I am going to pour the wine on your body and taste you inch by inch, every ripple and skin. " Sehun groaned when his cock tightened in his unzipped pant.

Suho had purposefully brought him in, in that state, his cock out in display shamelessly.

Sehun had whined and moved shyly, but suho didn't have it in him to zip him and hide his cock away.

He had all but gazed at them occasionally when he carried sehun inside. Sehun wanted to shy away in shame, but his hard cock would say otherwise.

Sehun gets stripped naked, but with the way his hands were tied, left his shirt gathered up around his arms tucked near his armpit.

The position made it weird but in a good way, it made it even more hot, everything felt hot. He felt a beads of sweat flowing down his neck wetting his crumpled shirt.

He was naked otherwise.

Suho sat inbetween the gap of his legs, holding onto his thighs, groping them up and down, a shiver ran down his spine, the hair in his body and legs stood to one end.

Suho traced his hands from sehun's thighs to his neck, touching every skin, bringing them back again to widen sehun's legs apart even more.

Sehun obliged moving them further.

Then he left it, wet sensation on his nipple, he shivered, gasping.

Suho had taken few droplets of wine sprinkling them over his nipple, they dribbled down, before they could travel down to his stomach, suho was leaning in, sucking on them, licking and tracing the path of the wine, finally taking sehun's nipples in his lips, sucking on them, he moved away pouring more wine on them, sucking them, biting the nub, pulling a sharp sigh from sehun beneath him, suho smirked at the satisfied sighs sehun was letting out loudly.

He sucked on sehun's tits until he felt them harden under his tongue's ministrations.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he moved to the other nipple, sucking on them, not before pouring more wine on them. They both deserved equal treatment, suho was going to give them 

Then once both the pink tits were erect and hard, he poured some on his collarbones, which he deemed as a hardwork, with sehun's cloth on the way.

He untied his wrists, kissing on them, then he removed sehun's shirt completely ripping them away from his body throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room.

Suho tied him up again, moving to his neck and collarbone, pouring wine on them, sucking loudly.

The sound felt so filthy and hot. Sehun's cock twitched, leaking precum.

Suho poured wine on his neck, it dribbled down all the way to his stomach, wetting his belly button.

Suho's tongue traced them like a ship tracing a map's route for treasure.

Suho's treasure was yet to be explored.

He moved as he licked down to his stomach, sucking on his belly.

" I love the shape of your belly bottom." suho uttered with awe in his voice.

Sehun whined loudly, legs losing unconsciously, trapping suho with him.

" not now baby, I'm yet to reach my treasure." suho repraimeded him.

Suho moved down a bit, pouring some on his pubes, licking them with devotion.

Sehun shivered as his cock kept twitching as suho's breath hit the starting of his cock.

He all but shouted when his cock was drenched in wine. 

Fuck! 

Omg! 

Suho teased him, licking him in a tantalizingly slow place. 

Sehun groaned 

" Please move faster. " he sobbed biting his arms to muffle his voice. 

" Let me taste you baby, won't you let me? " suho pouted, damn sehun is a slave, a slave to this man's voice and lips.

Sehun nodded even when his cock protested, wanting to cum. Angry, Red and veiny.

Suho smirked with a slow chuckle as he licked the precum from the head of sehun's cock.

Then he proceeded to pour wine on the cockhead.

Sehun hissed at the chill sensation it caused, it was short lived, soon suho dived in, sucking the salty yet sweet flavor.

Wine and sehun's musky taste, this is going to be his new favorite flavor, suho decided.

He sucked sehun's cock fervently, taking him in as much as he could. Juggling his ball sacs, he removed his lips with a pop sound. 

" Guess this is going to be my favorite popsicle flavor." 

Sehun blushed at that. 

" shut up." Sehun grinned. 

" Make me cum please?" 

" Your wish is my command, baby." Suho winked at him, moving to sehun's balls, licking them with wine. 

It was hairless in his nether area, sehun had shaved. 

That's hot. 

He moved to taste sehun's thighs, milky, hairless, such a delicacy. 

He sucked hickey on both of sehun's thighs, rewarding them his trademark. Marking his territory. 

Finally he reached his destination, sehun's star shaped rim winked at him, clenching and unclenching. 

Suho groaned at that. 

He dribbled the wine on sehun's sac as they flowed down to his ass crack. 

Suho moved to catch them on time, sucking on the gap between sehun's ass cheeks. 

Sehun howled in pleasure. 

It encouraged suho more to avalanche his actions. 

He sucked on sehun's rim with reverence, worshiping his ass, one of his hands came down landing on one of sehun's ass cheeks, red bloomed under his palm, the sound of spanking filling the room. 

Sehun thrashed in the bed, unable to hold it any longer, when suho was tongue fucking him inside, wine pouring into him, suho literally tasted him all the way inside. 

Fuck. Sehun's ruined for anyone else. Suho ruined him. 

Sehun came with a loud shout of suho's name, his thighs shaking in post orgasmic bliss.

Suho was slowing down his actions, sucking sehun slowly not wanting to over stimulate him. 

" Look at how beautiful you look, your entire body a map for me, my tongue has traced and mapped you, you belong only to me sehun, only me. " suho commanded. 

Sehun nodded, he knew he is a goner for suho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not good at smut. Let me know for improvement. If you liked it please leave kudos!!


	7. Toy

Sehun woke up the next day, groggy and thirsty.

The space next to him in bed was still warm, suho must have woken up recently. He smiled thinking about yesterday's events.

Suho had literally eaten him, as a whole. Sehun squealed in his bed, muffling his voice with the duvet. 

" so are you master's new toy? " the sudden deep voice out of nowhere scared him shitless. 

He shrieked, nearly falling out of the bed. 

" who are you? " he shouted, his voice cracked, due to its lack of its usage for the past few hours. 

" shouldn't you answer me first? " the tall guy irked an eyebrow at sehun. Sehun wanted to smack the guy, he disliked him already. 

" I'm not a toy, I'm Oh Sehun! " he said sassily, waiting for the guy to try him. He will fight him if he had to. At least with his words, he's not fit for a fist fight. And, suho wouldn't be happy seeing him engaged in a fight with his friend.

" Oh! It's you? I'm sorry for calling you a toy. " the tall menace appogized, wait what? Why is he apologizing!

Why is he trying to be nice all of a sudden? 

" You are? " Sehun enquired, feeling intrigued. 

" I'm Chanyeol, suho's friend and bodyguard. " Chanyeol introduced himself, going forward to hug sehun. 

Sehun awkwardly sat in the bed, not knowing what to do with his hands, after a while, he not so awkwardly, brought them up, trying to hug chanyeol back. 

" So, the introduction is done already ? " suho voice Bloomed in the room. Sehun moved away from chanyeol's warmth immediately, blushing. 

There he stood, in all his glory.   
He's dressed up already, the black Gucci suit, Chelsea boots adoring his legs and the diamond cuffs in his hands did no justice. 

His hair is gelled up, revealing his handsome face, he's so flawless. His lips twitching in a amused manner, that mole above his lips, the same mole sehun had kissed multiple times yesterday, sehun wanted to smack himself for getting nearly hard, at the mere thought of seeing suho in suit. 

Sehun nodded dumbfounded. He couldn't trust his voice. 

Chanyeol's gaze meets suho's, they hold a meaningful gaze, sehun wanted to know what are they dicusissing so non verbally. 

Chanyeol smirked when he turned back to look at sehun one last time, he bends down to ruffle his hair " It was nice meeting you kid. " he said as he exited the room, subtly brushing suho's arms. 

" I am not a kid, tall gramps." Sehun shouted back in retaliation. But, chanyeol was long gone. 

" Get dressed, we are going out. " suho announced, kissing sehun's forehead. 

Sehun wanted to ask him a lot of questions about yesterday, but then he realized they're doing this for fun and physical pleasure. As chanyeol had mentioned, he is just a toy. A toy to suho. 

He knew what he had signed up for, but why is his heart sinking miles. He ignored it, facing suho, 

" I don't have clothes to wear. I should go home and get dressed. " Sehun suggested. 

" It's already taken care of, I've got a separate closet for you here " , suho goes to open one side of the walk in closet filled with all kinds of lavish clothings. 

Sehun felt so embarrassed. 

" Is this necessary? " Sehun narrowed his eyes. 

" I want to spoil you, after all you are giving me your time and body, this is the least I can do. " 

A low blow, another punch to sehun's gut. He kept his tears at bay, nodded his head and headed to the bathroom. 

Sehun opened the door to enter, but a pair of soft hands grabbed onto his arms holding him hostage. 

" what happened? " suho's voice howered near the shell of his ears, causing the hair on his neck to raise up, goose flesh forming all over his arms and neck. 

Sehun's skin near suho's lips tingled in a good way. 

Sehun gasped inaudible. " nothing? " his voice sounded breathless. 

" Then why are you pouting ? " suho kissed his earlobe, sucking them into his mouth, licking sehun's ear lobe. 

Sehun keened, knees weakening, they gave away their strength, but suho was quick, he held sehun closer to his body, his front pressed up against sehun's back. Suho's half hardened shaft could be felt near sehun's clothed butt. 

 

" Look what you do to me baby, the mere presence of you near me, has me weak and hard for you. " suho raspsed, causing sehun to moan lowly. 

 

" I would love to take you in the shower, but I've booked us both reservations for a restaurant, so be quick. " with that said he motioned sehun to enter the restroom. 

***

They were seated in a lavish restaurant, suho had picked him a Louie vitton suit, it looked good on him, fit him up from head to toe. Hugging his body curves perfectly. How suho figured his size was something sehun wasn't in mood to indulge himself with. 

He enjoyed the taste of rich champagne and oyster. 

Sehun decided he might as well enjoy all the things given to him, he will never know when this might end, their set up was after all temporary. 

Sehun ingored the knot in his stomach and smiled at something suho was talking about, his eyes getting distracted by the mole above his lip. 

Sehun gulped, when suho noticed his gaze.

Suho smirked with a " later baby. " Sehun blushed at that. 

Once they're done with their food, suho walked him out, with a kiss to his forehead. 

Sehun got in the car, but the direction they headed wasn't to his house. 

" where are we going? " he voiced his confusion. 

" It's a surprise. " suho sushed him. 

Sehun trusted suho and sat back leaning against the car seat, playing with his seat belt. 

To avoid more awkwardness he turned on the radio. 

One direction's " Home " was playing in the background, the lyrics soothing and somehow matching their situation. 

Sehun wanted to Change it, but the car came to a stop. They had already reached their destination. 

" wait this? " 

" Yes sehun we get to see the entire seoul from here, a beautiful spot ain't it? " suho uttered moving back to open the Porsche back . 

Sehun followed him around and gasped at the balloons coming out. 

" what?! " 

" Happy birthday sehun. " suho smiled at him, bringing the cake out. 

Sehun swallowed harder, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

Sehun didn't know what to say. 

" Blow the candle and make a wish. " suho lit the single candle over the red velvet cake. 

Sehun wanted to ask him how he knew about his birthday, but the feelings bubbling inside him were screaming this isn't a sex only relationship. He didn't want to spoil the mood. 

They were in a romantic spot, suho surprising him with cake and balloons. This isn't what friends with benefits do.

But,   
He nodded and blew the candle. 

Because he is a fool.

" Thank you suho. " Sehun cried and hugged suho, carefully avoiding the cake. 

Sehun didn't want to admit, but this is going to be hard. He is in deep. This isn't going to end well. 

Sehun did what he wanted to. 

He kissed suho deeply.


	8. New kid

Sehun sighed for the nth time.

It's his 18th birthday and here he is, seated in his classroom replaying the heated kiss he had shared with suho a few hours ago.

Sehun breathed dreamily.

" what's with you these days. " baekhyun questionioned him as he dotted down something boring on his class notes.

" how do you know when you're in love with someone? " Sehun's question caused baekhyun to snap his pen, it's tip breaking with a loud snap.

" What? " baekhyun looked at him flabbergasted.

" just curious man. " Sehun responded, it's no big deal. What's with asking such questions. He's just a curious teenager with a puppy crush on his sugar daddy. 

Baekhyun frowned at him.  
" are you in love with someone sehun? " he spat.

Sehun gulped, not wanting to share anything with him. He's signed a NDA with suho. He'd be in trouble for exposing himself. What if suho found out and decided to sue him. He's too broke to even pay him back.

Maybe he can, with his body. He shivered at such naughty thoughts crossing his mind.

" Nothing, forget that I asked anything . " Sehun murmered as he ignored the curious looks baekhyun's been giving him for the past few minutes.

As soon as school ended, he bid his goodbyes to baekhyun, sehun decided to go home and rest. It's been a long eventful day. 

He's 18 and he wanted to watch some porn tonight and get off. He's allowed to. He's no longer a minor. 

As he exited the school premises he noticed suho's car parked outside his school. He went near it, tapping on the window.

" Hi? " Sehun's word came out as an embarrassing squeal, when the window glass went down abruptly.

" Get in. " suho grunted, unlocking the door for him. Sehun sat on the passenger seat, suho leaned forward to buckle his seatbeat, once he's done, he placed a feathery kiss to sehun's pale lips.

Sehun blushed.

Suho smiled at that, moving to kiss him more, it's his cheeks this time. Then his forehead.

" what's with all these kisses. " Sehun whined, when he gets kissed below his ears, it's his sensitive spot and he's really shy.

" It's your birthday, you should be rewarded well. " suho smirked, nibbling on the sensitive skin behind his ears. Sehun shuddered, throwing his head back, moaning.

" Baby. " suho groaned between his ministrations. 

" Yes? " Sehun's voice is barely a whisper. If it wasn't for the calmness inside the car, suho couldn't have heard his response. 

" Let's take this to bed. " suho grunted loudly , adjusting his obvious bulge visible through his pants. 

The bulge is so obvious even after he adjusted it. Sehun smirked at the reaction he had on suho. 

" I'm 18 and I'm not willing to be a virgin anymore daddy. " Sehun nodded his head and insinuated the last word. 

Suho's car jerked and came to a sudden halt at the fast break, causing sehun to jerk forward a bit. 

" Sorry. " suho apologized, flushing. 

" You caught me off guard. " he said again, starting the car with more vigor. 

" focus on the road mister. " Sehun taunted him with a wink. 

***

As soon as they reached home, sehun got pushed against the door, the coldness of the wooden door seeping through his thin school uniform shirt. 

Sehun didn't mind it. He concentrated on suho's invading and persuasive lips and prying hands. 

A loud cough caused them to stop their actions abruptly.

Suho sighed as he turned to notice the person seated on the sofa. 

" How did you get in Minho? " suho sighed, holding a flushed and embarrassed sehun closer to his body. 

" your pass code is so easy to guess. " Minho smirked at suho. 

Sehun didn't like this guy. With the way he was ogling sehun's body. Sehun decided he hated him. 

" who's this? " Minho threw a subtle glance at sehun. 

" He's none of your business. " suho spat, as he motioned sehun to stay inside their bedroom. Sehun nodded and went to suho's room. 

" So...." Minho dragged. 

" He's different, he's nothing like you or the others. " suho smirked arrogantly. 

The smirk was ripped off of his face, minho still managed a fake smile. 

" He's the virgin, unlike us. " Minho asked eyebrows raised. 

Suho chugged a beer bottle from the fridge, he gulped it down in a single go. 

" You've changed master. " Minho went closer to suho, only to be pushed away. 

" I have. " suho admitted, glaring at the man. 

" I'm really sorry for what happened. " Minho started, only to be interrupted by chanyeol's voice. 

" You have no business coming here, get out you leech. " Chanyeol lunged at him. 

Suho came between them stopped chanyeol, he asked Minho to leave the house and never enter it again. Minho glared at chanyeol and closed the door with a loud bang. 

" I thought you're over this mess. " Chanyeol looked at him with pity. 

" I am, I promise. " suho sighed, losening his tie, he laid on the sofa, eyes closed. 

" Sehun is home, could you please make him something to eat. " suho requested. 

Chanyeol obliged, making chicken mayonese sandwich and he went up and knocked on the bedroom door. 

Sehun responded with a faint come in. 

Chanyeol opened the door with his leg, carrying the food tray in his hands, shoulders nudging the door open. 

Sehun sat on the bed, phone in his hand, eyebrows crunched up. 

" Happy birthday sehunnie. " Chanyeol wished him, sehun looked up at him, a tiny smile tugged at his lips as he eyed chanyeol and the snacks in his hands. 

" You're the best Hyung. " Sehun kept praising him as he gobbled down the food. 

Chanyeol chuckled at him, he ruffled his hair as he sat down next to him on bed. 

" What's bothering you. " Sehun looked at his eyes wide. 

" How did you? Never mind. Who's this guy who visited suho. " Sehun murmured. 

" Someone's jealous. " Chanyeol sniffed playfully. 

Sehun gave him the stink eye. 

" Minho was suho's ex. " Sehun choked on his coke at that. 

Chanyeol pitied him, he patted his back gently. 

" why was he here? " Sehun pouted. 

" I hate him too. I'm rooting for you and suho. " Chanyeol laughed at sehun's red face. 

A sudden crash outside caught chanyeol's attention. Chanyeol informed sehun he'd check it out and be back. 

***

Chanyeol grabbed his baseball bat, tiptoing outside. 

There was a wince followed by a sniffle. 

He lowered his bat, cornering around the bush where the noise was coming from. 

There was a boy grabbing his leg in pain. He must have sprained it. He trespassed into their house. 

" This is why you should not trespass kid. " Chanyeol grabbed his roughly. 

Chanyeol pitied the boy when he winced in pain as he tried to get up. 

" who are you? " Chanyeol enquired him. 

" I'm baekhyun, sehun's friend. " Chanyeol's eyebrows shot up. His voice was so soft and velvety. Chanyeol's chest tightened. 

" You could've just entered through the door, we would've let you in. " Chanyeol said holding the boy closer. 

" I didn't want sehun to know I'm here. " baekhyun pouted. 

CUTE 

Chanyeol heart skipped multiple beats at that. 

He cleared his throat loudly. 

" we need to get your leg treated. I'll carry you inside. I won't tell sehun. " Chanyeol smirked. 

Baekhyun nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Sorry about the late update. Been busy with irl.


End file.
